


nemophilist

by kaffeflote



Series: A Series of Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeflote/pseuds/kaffeflote
Summary: nemophilist, adj. a lover of the woods





	nemophilist

The woods are quiet this early in the morning, and the everything is covered in a layer of glittering frost.

Well, Luna supposes, it’s almost always quiet in the Forbidden Forest; the occasional bird might titter or hoot, but the centaurs stick to themselves, far away from the castle and its noisy humans, and the thestrals tend to be quiet as well and stay in the darker areas of the forest, not eager to be spotted on the snowy grounds.

To boot, winter has spread rapidly and early this year, leaving the forest emptier and more still and silent than it usually would be, or at least how Luna remembers it.

The birds have all gone, the owls content up in the towers and the common rooms, and the rabbits and rats and mice and all the other small creatures that call the forest their home are all either curled up in their dens with their families, far away in warmer places, or succumbed to the bitter winds.

Some might have called it eerie, or dead, and perhaps it is a bit morbid that all the life seems to have fled or hidden away.

Luna finds she doesn’t much mind the quiet, or the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love luna <3


End file.
